GRATSU WEEK 2018
by Jinx13GXA
Summary: GRATSU WEEK 2018 PROMPTS: Magic, Swap, Cold, Reunion, Caught, Secrets, Sun. ENJOY (the first one is really short, sorry) This is 99% fluff
1. MAGIC

Fire and ice did not mix.

It was simple logic that everyone seemed to know, but while watching what was in front of them, it seemed to escape their minds.

Natsu and Gray worked flawlessly with one another as they attacked the demon; They moved around one another as if they were following the choreography of a dance. Not a word was spoken as they dodged attacks and cast spells without letting up.

They fought as if they were one person, one mind, and one soul. Ice and fire intertwined with one another in ways that shouldn't have been possible, yet here they were watching it.

Two forces, two people who once fought one another, were now working together in a way most others will never achieve.

The flames met the ice with a grace never before seen, and the ice accepted the offer to dance. All eyes were on the unlikely pair as they both cast a single spell.

Despite the massive amount of destruction, the unison raid had been beautiful. Natsu's powerful flames had rushed along the length of Gray's sturdy ice, neveronce melting it or going out. The elements swirled around one another, perfectly synchronized as they impaled the demon. After a few moments, the heat of the flames caused the ice to splinter and explode into reflective shards that bounced the light of the fire across the area.

Even though it tore the demon to shreds, its beauty was not lost on a single person.

Two of the most unlikely people had come together to protect their family, and like magic, they were able to do it.

Makarov wasn't surprised in the slightest, after all, the two of them had always been able to pull off the impossible separately. Now that they stood together, there wasn't anything that could ever hope to stop them.

* * *

 _ **This is so fucking short, not to mention I've been inactive as hell lately. I apologize for that. I haven't had internet. I'm working on typing stuff up, just give me some time, yeah? I promise you that's I'm a functional human being, and that it is not after six AM. Nope, not at all.**_


	2. SWAP

Magic, while able to be controlled by skilled individuals, could still have dire consequences if misused. So when a spell stone that Levy was translating went off in the middle of the guild, everyone was sent into a panic.

The spell seemed to have singled out only two people, who had gone completely limp when the stone went off.

Natsu and Gray were carried up to the infirmary in a tense silence.

* * *

" _My body feels like jello,_ "Natsu thought, " _What did I do_?" His arms became weights as he lifted them to rub his eyes. "What the fuck did I do?," he whispered quietly, and then he opened his eyes to nothing but inky blackness, "WHAT THE FUCK?" He recoiled backwards, missing the side of the infirmary bed with his hand and falling directly to the floor. The impact knocked him back out, and left the smallest of the dragons slayers hopelessly confused as she stared at him.

* * *

Gray hadn't moved since he opened his eyes. He'd tensed up and stared at the ceiling in silence. It wasn't until a few minutes later that he actually spoke. "What the _fuck_." The words may have been a whisper, but it echoed in the quiet room.

"Are-" Wendy's voice caused the ice mage to jump a bit, but unlike Natsu, he didn't fall. "Sorry. Are you all-" The words died in her throat when she looked him in the eyes. Instead of the deep navy irises that should have been there, they were a deep green with small gold flecks that eerily reminded her of Natsu's.

"I can't see anything," Gray said quietly, panic breaking through his usually stoic nature.

"Well, um" The small slayer began, "your irises have changed colors. They look a lot like Natsu's and considering he's in here too…" She trailed off, "I think I might know what the spell did."

* * *

It took another half hour before Natsu woke up. He seemed frighteningly still for someone who was alway moving. He turned his head to look at Gray, "This is the absolute fucking weirdest out of body experience I've ever had."

"Unfortunately I have to agree with that," Gray mumbled. Wendy's guess had been right, Gray had Natsu's eyes, and Natsu had Gray's. They couldn't see when they had opened their eyes, because the eyes on their body aren't their own.

"I'm going to go see if Levy knows how to reverse this." Wendy told them. "I'll tell the others too."

The two of them continued to stare at one another, taking in what the details of their own faces looked like from another person's perspective. They never looked away for long, as they were the only bright colors in the room. "...Am I really that fucking small?" Natsu blurted.

Gray nearly choked on his own spit at the odd question. "Natsu," Gray spoke through laughter, "You're the shortest guy in Fairy Tail."

"Jii-chan is shorter than me!" The pinkette defended. His face had flushed horribly, but he was grateful that Gray couldn't see it.

"Jii-chan doesn't count! He has titan magic." Gray continued to laugh at Natsu, who was steadily getting more and more frustrated. He knew better than to throw a punch though. They'd both be useless in a fight right now.

"Bitch"

"Asshole."

"Jerk"

"Fuckwit."

* * *

They continued to insult one another over the next hour as they waited to hear back from Levy. Or Wendy. Or anyone 'd eventually had to resort to more creative insults.

"You're the reason the gene pool needs a lifeguard."

"If laughter is the best medicine, then your face must be curing the world."

"I'd agree with you, but then we'd both be wrong."

"Is your ass jealous of the shit that just came out of your mouth?

"If I wanted to kill myself I'd climb your ego and jump to your IQ."

They both stared at each other for a long moment, the silence stretching itself thin. It didn't take long for both of them to crack, bursting into laughter.

"I think-" Gray managed to force out, "I think that's the best one you've ever come up with. _Holy shit._ " Across the room he heard Natsu snort laugh, which only sent them farther over the they calmed down, they locked eyes, which unfortunately sent them back into their laughing fit.

* * *

When Levy came to talk to them, it wasn't with good news."I'm sorry guys. There isn't a reversal spell. If was designed to throw off anyone who came into the temple. You'll just have to wait it out."

Gray ruffled the bluenette's hair. "It's not your fault, Levy."He smiled, attempting to be reassuring, but she left the room with her head bowed anyways. "It isn't!" He called after her.

"You know how she is, Gray. She's going to blame herself until Gajeel snaps her out of it." Gray nodded. The two of them had become great friends since the iron dragon slayer joined. "He'll get it through her thick skull."

"Yeah, probably," the ice mage mumbled. They were having surprisingly little difficulty moving around- if they were standing beside one another. There were all sorts of bruises forming on them from running into the beds, side tables, and in Natsu's case, the wall. "So are we going to call it a night, or are we starting another insult war?"

"I'm calling it," Natsu mumbled into the stark white sheets, "I'm tired."

Gray shrugged, carefully watching how he stepped to get back to his bed. "Thanks for not closing my eyes and blinding me to be a dick."

Natsu snorted. "You're welcome!"

* * *

Gray had always been a heavy sleeper. It was a habit he'd never been able to break, so when he woke up at what had to be late into the night, he was immediately suspicious. It didn't help that he couldn't see a damn thing that was going on. " _Wait, isn't Natsu a light sleeper? Why isn't he awake?"_ Gray listened to the area around him, noting that he couldn't hear Natsu's breathing, and then, a single tear slipped down his cheek. _"What is going on?"_

He heard a small shuffle near where the window was, and he fixed his unseeing gaze on the area. "I didn't mean to wake you up," Natsu mumbled. "You're usually a really deep sleeper."

"Why are you upset?" The sensitive question slipped past his lips before he could stop it.

"I'm not." Natsu answered, but he still refused to open his eyes,"I just wanted to look outside, and was too lazy to walk back to bed when I realized I couldn't."

" _Natsu hates lying. Not to mention how horrible at it he is."_ Gray had frozen in thought. "Then why are you crying?"

"Gray, what are you talking about?" He laughed afterwards, but it sounded forced. "I just wanted to-" the pinkette's voice cracked.

Gray took a hesitant, blind step off of the bed. "I have your eyes Natsu. Please don't lie to me."

Natsu still hadn't opened his eyes. "Left," Natsu mumbled, and Gray followed. It didn't take long for the ice mage to cross the small room. He slipped his arms around the other's waist and rested his chin on top of Natsu's fluffy hair.

They stood there in silence for a while, enjoying the other's warmth. "You know," Gray mumbled, "you don't _have_ to tell me, but I'm here if you want to." Natsu turned around and buried his face in Gray's chest, and Gray pulled him closer, "How about we go sit down then?" Natsu nodded, and Gray picked him up.

"Wha-"

"Do you think if you opened your eyes and told me where to go, I'd be like I had eyes in the back of my head?" Gray smiled brightly when the small huff of laughter escaped Natsu's lips. "Come on, let's try it."

As soon as Gray's vision cleared, he began running backwards to the bed, "Gray you're going to _hit it-_ " The sound of Gray's thighs hitting the bed made the pinkette wince, but he didn't have time to dwell on it. As Gray fell backwards, Natsu ended up on his otherside, and in a single fluid motion, they were both bundled in the blanket. "You're ridiculous."

"And you're thinking about how Igneel left you." Natsu's smile slipped away almost instantly, and Gray pressed his forehead against his. No matter who's face they were attached to, Natsu's eyes were the most expressive thing about him. "Look at me, and listen, okay? None of us are ever going to leave you. Especially not me." The ice mage leaned into gently peck Natsu's lips. "I love you, you silly little dragon slayer, and I'll tell you that as many times as I need to. "

Natsu pushed his face into Gray's neck, accepting the odd form of comfort Gray tended to lean towards. "I know, but sometimes...sometimes it's hard to convince myself of that." Gray's hand threaded its way into Natsu's hair as he spoke, "I know you won't, but my mind tries to tell me otherwise, and…"

"I know, Natsu. We'll just have to keep proving that little voice in your head wrong, yeah?"

"Yeah, I guess we will.."

* * *

 **Well this took longer than I wanted it to, but that's okay. I have internet again, friends, so I should be back to writing as often as possible!**

 **As always:**

 **Constructive criticism is always welcome,** **and if you find a typo, don't hesitate to point it out!**

 **Reviews/comments are my 90% motivation.**

 **Love you guys,**

 **-Jinx**


	3. COLD

Gray couldn't hear what Natsu was talking about with Wendy and Gajeel, nor did he care. All that mattered was that he was thoroughly distracted. As quietly as he could, he crept up behind the pinkette and shoved his hands up the other's shirt. The effect was instantaneous. Natsu arched his back and an odd noise escaped his lips, "Get your frigid ass hands off my back!" His voice cracked on the last word, and the guild burst into laughter. "Everyone of you who saw that and didn't stop it is an asshole."

Gray leaned forwards, his arms securing themselves around Natsu's waist as he pulled the slayer onto his lap. "You're warm." He mumbled.

Natsu sighed, accepting his fate.

* * *

The second time it happened, they were at home. The two of them shared a small, cozy house beside the forest. It was a quiet area, so Gray wasn't bothered by the loud parties his old neighbors used to thow. Having Natsu there with him made it even better.

Natsu was making cookies, the warmth of the oven permeating through the house. Happy had been talking to him about something, but the pinkette had stopped paying attention some time ago. In the background, a music lacrima played a song he didn't know the name of, but he swayed to the beat anyways.

Gray stood silently in the doorway, watching the pinkette with a soft gaze. " _I was going to mess with him again, but…_ " Seeing Natsu shyly dancing around as he waited was beyond cute, and Gray managed to sneak up behind him unnoticed. At least, he thought he did. Right as he was about to wrap his arms around the short slayer, Natsu turned around and flung his arms around Gray's shoulders. "Hey." Gray pulled him closer and began swaying with him.

"Hey," Natsu muttered, "I'm making cookies." He let Gray twirls him a bit, and from the corner of his eye, he saw Happy leave the room.

Gray smiled softly," I know; I can smell them." He placed a gentle kiss to Natsu's forehead, and quickly slipped his hands back up the slayer's shirt.

"ASSHOLE," Natsu shoved him to the floor, and Gray burst out laughing once more. "I cannot _believe-_ You know what, now you don't get a cookie."

"Nooooo," Gray fake-whined through laughter. He reached a hand out to Natsu from his place on the ground, but the slayer didn't take it.

"Nope. you and your _fucking freezing_ hands did this to yourself." He open the oven, pulling the cookies out sheet out barehanded, and startling Gray, who for a moment, forgot that it wouldn't hurt the pinkette. In that moment of panic, he had jumped to his feet, and ended up right behind the slayer once again. "Jerk," Natsu mumbled. He picked up a piece of a cookie, the thing still too hot to hold itself together, and popped it into his mouth.

Gray leaned over, quickly stealing a kiss and part of the cookie with it. He nearly choked on the small piece, "Hot."

Natsu gaped at him. "Of course it's fucking hot. You just watched me pull it out of the oven, dumbass."

"Shut up. I was trying to be cute."

* * *

The back room of their house was their bedroom. It was filled to the brim with the king sized bed and all of Natsu's nick-nacks filling the space. They couldn't remember what color the wall was; the only places it wasn't covered with pictures and drawings were under the bed and behind the bookcases, but it was theirs. Their pajamas almost always matched, but they only owned one set of each. Gray would sleep shirtless with the pants, and Natsu would curl into his side while wearing the shirt and his boxers.

Despite not being bothered by the cold, Gray would never say "no" to warmth, which is why there were two space heaters in the room.

It's also why he was almost banished to the couch for the night, as Natsu didn't take having his cold fingers and toes make contact with his warm skin.

"I _swear-_ "

* * *

Natsu was already awake when Gray came downstairs that morning, but the second they saw one another, The pinkette noticed the odd glint in Gray's eyes. Before the tired ice mage could cross the room, Natsu fell backwards into the fireplace. As Gray gawked at him, Natsu mumbled a childish, "No."

* * *

Natsu had come out of the fireplace once Gray had promised he wasn't going to slip his, as Natsu put it, colder-that-the-damn-ice-caps hands under his shirt, and for several hours, they had cuddled on the couch.

The magic council had asked requested a mission for the pinkette, one that no one else could do. Gray especially couldn't follow. He might like the heat, but the inside of an active volcano would kill all but a fire dragon. " _Or a fire dragon slayer,_ " Gray thought bitterly.

It had already been two days since he left, and Gray had never felt this _cold._

* * *

Natsu didn't need to sit in Gray's lap, but he did anyways. The pinkette was in one of Gray's hoodies, the large thing coming all the way down to his knees when he was standing.

Neither one of them was truly paying attention to the movie that played on the TV, but it's not like they hadn't seen it before. Gray face was buried in Natsu's hair, and his arms were wrapped around his waist. "I hate when you go on long solo missions," he mumbled.

"I don't like them either," Natsu whispered. He tilted his head back onto Gray's shoulder and took in the smell of peppermint and pine that Gray carried. He placed a gentle kiss against the ice mage's neck. "I missed you."

"Missed you, too." Gray turned his head to the slayer's, his cold lips meeting lazily with Natsu's warmer ones. They stayed like that for awhile, small kisses and whispers of what Natsu saw on the week long mission.

Gray moved a hand up to Natsu's face, brushing a hand across a small cut, and Natsu shivered. "Your hands are cold."

"My hands are _always_ cold."

Natsu grabbed Gray's wrists, gently pulling them underneath the enormous hoodie. He shivered when they made contact with his skin, and Gray snorted when he realized Natsu had forgone a shirt. "I don't mind so much if I'm warned…" His face had flushed slightly, and he had the beautiful, shy smile that only Gray had ever seen plastered across his face.

Gray kissed him on the lips again. "I love you."

"I love you too, Gray."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the massive amount of fluff!**

 **As always:**

 **Constructive criticism is always welcome,** **and if you find a typo, don't hesitate to point it out!**

 **Reviews/comments are my 90% motivation.**

 **Love you guys,**

 **-Jinx**


	4. REUNION

" _I hate special missions_ ," Natsu thought bitterly. The council had specified that only he could go on this mission, but they hadn't told him _why_ until he was briefed in person. They needed him to retrieve some boring artifact from a cave, that much he knew beforehand, but they hadn't even told Makarov that the cave was on the inside of an active volcano.

He and Gray had _just_ told the guild they were dating, despite the fact that it had been going on for quite a while longer, and the freedom to curl up in the guild had been _addictive._ They had somehow managed to get even more clingy with one another, and the separation was going to be hell.

At least the cave Natsu had grown up in was inside active volcano, so he knew what he was doing.

* * *

He did _not_ know what he was doing.

 _"The council said it was an active volcano, not one about to fucking erupt."_

The ground shook violently, throwing off every bit of balance the pinkette had, and parts of the mountain were already cracking .He knew that the bubbling lava couldn't hurt; he swam in it all time as a kid. It was guaranteed to be nice and hot and it killed more dirt and bacteria than water did, so it had always been his first choice to bathe in. Not to mention they'd have to go all the way down the volcano to reach clean water _and_ it was frigid. So he wasn't worried about that. He was worried about getting hit with a chunk of pumice traveling a couple hundred miles an hour.

The actual eruption hadn't started just yet, so maybe luck was on his side?

He made his way to the top, carefully avoiding any possible drop offs and all the water in the area. He glanced carefully over the top, watching the molten rock bubble in silence for a moment. "I actually kind of missed this…" he mumbled, and small piece of pumice flew up at his face. "NEVERMIND." He leaned backwards, only getting nicked by the sharp rock, but sacrificing the little balance he had. He flailed his arms for a moment, but ultimately failed to stay upright.

Once he stopped rolling, he froze. There was grass beneath him, and he had rolled all the way back down. "DAMN IT!"

* * *

Another hour of climbing later, and Natsu didn't even bother looking back down at the lava. " _May as well make it fun._ " He jumped over the side and wrapping his arms around his folded legs. "Cannon ball!" He sank through the lava the same way a normal person would in water, and when he breached the surface, it rolled right off of him.

The gave was about a foot above the lava, but Natsu gripped onto the ledge without too much difficulty.

The cave was small, only tall enough to stand it and barely thirty feet in all directions.

That wasn't the problem. The problem was that it was protected by a room barrier that kept the heat away, and only the heat. The cave had roughly three feet of water at the bottom. The barrier may have kept the temperature away, but the deadly gasses in the area still could have dissolved in the water. " _Wait, didn't they say the artifact was submerged in order to protect it?_ " Natsu unzipped his pocket and pulled out a hair clip. He dipped the tip of it into the water and dropped it on the rocks in front of it. The metal was already bubbling.

"Well, this was a useless trip."

* * *

Natsu wanted to bang his head on the wall. It had taken two hours to explain to these morons what an acid lake was and why it existed. Eventually, he had left them with a list of volcanic gases that dissolved in water and told them to test it their damn selves.

 _"Morons."_

* * *

As soon as the guild was in sight, Natsu's mood improved massively. It had been an entire week since he'd seen Gray, and he was just a few steps away. He couldn't stop the smile that stretched across his face as he kicked the doors open. "I'M BACK!"

There were several loud greetings fired back at him, but he was only listening for one. The ice mage was all the way across the guild, but it didn't stop Natsu from getting to him before master could ask for a mission report. He tackled Gray to the ground, consequently sending the guild into a fit of laughter. "How was the mission?" Gray asked quietly.

Natsu decided he could sum it up in one sentence. "Well, I fucking hate the magic council, and you can have the details later."

Gray snorted as he leaned down to peck Natsu's lips, and Erza, who had been sitting with Gray, jokingly shouted, "GAAAY!"

The duo glaced at one another before responding in unison. "YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"

"Actually, I have two girlfriends, " she was smiling happily, and the boy looked like they were about to burst with excitement.

"I knew you and Lucy were poly, but when did you two get another girlfriend?" Gray asked, and Erza was all too happy to give them the details.

The guild continued to laugh along with team Natsu's antics, and the pinkette couldn't think of anywhere he wanted to be more than om the floor with Gray and his nakama.

* * *

 **This is the mission from "COLD." I hope you enjoyed!**

 **As always:**

 **Constructive criticism is always welcome,** **and if you find a typo, don't hesitate to point it out!**

 **Reviews/comments are my 90% motivation.**

 **Love you guys,**

 **-Jinx**


	5. CAUGHT

Natsu's heart pounded in his chest as he hid. The forest might be his playground, but this was unlike anything he'd ever faced. He couldn't smell them, couldn't hear them, and if he could see them, then they were too close.

Several places across his body were bleeding, but they were all too shallow to be more than a minor annoyance.

He trembled slightly as he struggled to control his breathing, the ragged sound much quieter than a normal person's would be. " _It's still too loud_." He immediately switched to breathing through his mouth. It wasn't much quieter, but it was something. " _Everything is something_."

The tree he was sitting in didn't so much as a creak as he sat in one of its highest branches, and the foliage was thick enough to hide his obnoxious pink hair. He closed his eyes and listened to the world around him uselessly. The silence and smell charms had done their job well.

He only had his instincts to rely on now.

He climbed back down the tree carefully and silently, just as Igneel taught him. Once he was on the ground, he dropped onto all fours. Igneel's instructions echoed in his head, " _Spread your weight out, Natsu. You'll make less noise that way. Use only your fingers and toes if you can."_ His steps were slow and quiet, just like the predator Igneel had raised him to be.

Eventually he made it back to the edge of the forest, and the open field seemed to glare right back at him. The town was on the other side, but to get there he'd have to run through it. " _There's no cover if I go through there. If I'm hit, I'm down, and they're fast enough that I won't have a chance to get back up._ "

Unfortunately, this was his only option.

The slayer took a deep breath and returned to his feet. " _I only have one shot at this_."

The wind whipped by him as he took off. His feet hitting the ground were creating a deafening amount of noise. " _I'll be found. I'll be found and then I'm done for._ " His sandal almost instantly caught on a root, and the pinkette was sent face first into the ground.

The air beside him turned frigid, and he only had a single second to roll sideways before he was looking at a wall of ice.

Then there were fingers jabbing into his sides and a familiar weight on his back. Laughter bubbled out of his mouth before he could stop it, and Gray became relentless. Cold lips brushed against the shell of Natsu's ear, "Did you really think you could get away with stealing my food, Ash-for-Brains?"

"Gra-a-a-a-ay!" Natsu struggled to throw the ice mage off of him, but eventually he managed to flip them. He pinned Gray's arms to the side as he sat on his boyfriend's stomach, face flushed and still laughing. His breathing was heavy and shaking between the giggles that still escaped, "I- I hate you."

Gray slipped his arms out of the slayer's weak pin and pulled him forwards. Natsu collapsed on Gray's chest, and the ice mage wrapped his arms around the motionless pinkette. "No you don't," he whispered into the other's ear.

"At the moment I do," Natsu hissed back at him, and Gray pulled him into a kiss. "Maybe a little less now," he mumbled against the other's lips.

"So how'd you get all the scrapes?" Gray asked with a smirk, "did you-"

"Yes, I fell for you. Multiple times, now shut up." Natsu kissed him again, this time making sure the ice mage wouldn't be able to talk in between.

* * *

 **Did you like the plot twist? Because I sure as hell did. It's been a long day, and I'm om day three of no sleep, so take this and enjoy.**

 **As always:**

 **Constructive criticism is always welcome,** **and if you find a typo, don't hesitate to point it out!**

 **Reviews/comments are my 90% motivation.**

 **Love you guys,**

 **-Jinx**


	6. SECRETS

Natsu was an open book. You couldn't be around him for more than ten minutes without knowing his life story and everything about him, but in reality, he was only making himself appear that way.

He had only a handful of secrets, and all but one were too valuable to lose. Many of his secrets were secrets of the dragons themselves, entrusted to him by Igneel and protected by his silence. The other was a more personal secret.

Natsu Dragneel was short. While this was usually something that could be seen just by looking at someone, it was something he made sure went overlooked.

He made himself loud and brash, so his attitude would distract others from how far they had to look down to see him. Anytime he wasn't doing that he was sitting down, or leaning over something.

He found ways to make the soles of his shoes as tall as possible, and anytime he _knew_ they wouldn't be noticed, he took to wearing actual heels.

Natsu Dragneel was short, and he couldn't hate it more.

Except for when he didn't.

There were very few things that Natsu didn't hate about being short, and all of them went unnoticed until a single night at the guild caused both his and several other's secrets to be revealed.

* * *

Cana had a habit of starting games that included half the guild or more, and they always ended in one of three ways.

Everyone ending up drunk or high was a common occurrence, and only Cana herself ever remembered what happened on those nights.

Everyone could end up brawling over who the winner was, which was the second most common outcome. Anytime they played board games or card games it seemed to dissolve into this.

Or there was little to no alcohol drunk because of the style of the game, and everyone ended up remembering the horribly embarrassing things they had to say or do.

Unfortunately, no one could tell her no on her birthday.

" _With this game, it's going to be the third one, isn't it_?" Natsu sat around a table with the rest of his guild mates that were closer in age, and he stared in horror at what was in front of him.

"So I know you all see the empty booze bottle in front of you, but that's not what we're doing," Cana called out from the end of the table, "I'm bored, so we're smashing never have I ever and truth or dare together. Spin the bottle to find out who you're asking or call out a never have I ever to the whole table, then spin to see whose turn it is next. If you want to back out of a T or D, you take a shot, and if you've done the never have I ever, you take a shot." She gestured to the massive amount of alcohol behind her, and with even more fear than he thought possible, he noticed Gajeel's present on that table. "Simple enough, yeah?"

He made eye contact with the iron dragon slayer, who looked just as afraid. "I hate that you bought that for her."

" _I_ hate that I bought that for her," he mumbled back.

"So this Everclear shit actually _can_ get you slayers drunk," Cana burst out laughing at their predicament, and Gajeel was quick to correct her.

"It will get _me_ drunk, Natsu tipsy at best, and neither one of us is going to touch it unless it's mixed." He didn't have to say much else. Everyone knew they were stubborn enough to keep that statement true.

"Well shit," Cana let out a frustrated sigh as she moved the bottle of Everclear back to her gift table. "That was pointless then."

" _Maybe it is right now, but it may not be later."_

Cana spun the bottle gently, smirking as it landed on Jet. "Truth or dare, Jet?" Either choice was guaranteed to be insane with Cana choosing, so he held up two fingers and accepted his fate. "Sneak into Makarov's office and bring something back out with you."

The speed mage smiled softly. This was something he could do. He raced to the top of the stairs, heart pounding in anticipation as he reached for the doorknob. In seconds he was falling back down the stairs, and an irritated Makarov was standing in his place. "I don't care if you brats play games, but leave my stuff out of it!"

Several people burst into laughter at Jet's misfortune, but it was to be expected.

He didn't bother to look at who it landed on as he spoke. "Never have I ever let someone else take the blame for something I did." Not one person picked up their shot glass, and Jet smiled. "We're all destructive as hell but honest to a fault, aren't we?" He earned a few hearty laughs from the statement, and he sat back down.

The bottle had landed on Mirajane, who spun it again. "Levy, Truth or dare?"

The small girl looked up from her book. "Dare. I'm feeling adventurous."

Mira hummed in thought as she twisted a piece or her white hair. "Mount one of the dragon slayer's for at least the next ten turns." In that moment, the guild was reminded of Mira's dark side.

Levy turned to her left and shot a glance at Gajeel, who only shrugged in return. She grabbed her book and spun the bottle as she sat in her new seat: Gajeel's lap. "Never have I ever had to jump out a window to avoid being caught with a sexual partner."

Without warning, there was a shout from the other end of the table, "I _trusted_ you, you _jackass_ ," Freed hissed vehemently as he grabbed his shot glass. Not a single person spoke as the rune mage downed the shot; they were all too busy gaping. "You're not getting the story."

Everyone had been too fixated on the prudish greenette to notice that Cana, Lisanna, and Juvia had all taken shots as well, or that Levy had slipped off of Gajeel's lap. Gay best friends were fun to cuddle with, but not when you wanted a girl to realize you were gay and single.

The bottle had landed on Laxus, who spun it again. "I am so sorry for this," he muttered, "never have I ever thrown up on, or _almost_ thrown up on a dick while giving a blow job."

Freed took another shot, and the look in his eyes promised murder. "Betrayed by my best friend _and_ my boyfriend." He got up to leave, but a few steps away he seemed to change his mind. "You know what, no." He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled the collar to the side, revealing massive, reddish purple teeth marks. "Dragon slayers are possessive as hell, and they feel the need to bite _through_ your skin." He threw a pointed look at Laxus, who was steadily turning red. "There's a reason I don't wear tank tops anymore."

Laxus grabbed his wrist and pulled him back into his seat. "If I have to sit here, then so do you."

"Well," Cana shouted, "that was more information than I needed." Everyone seemed to snap out of their stupor with the comment.

The bottle landed on Gray, who's spin landed on Cana, "Dare." The ice mage jumped to his feet and ran to the other end of the table just to whisper something in her ear. She burst out laughing as Gray headed back to his seat. "Hey Elfman, You're not manly enough to do shit, and I can make your sister moan like a whore."

Elfman choked on his own spit as he watched Mira smack the card mage's arm. "Cana!"

"A dare is a dare, my lovely," she told the white haired bartender, "and the second part's true."

Mira smacked her again, and Elfman stood up, "I'm glad you make my sister happy, Cana, but I would appreciate it if I never had to hear about her sex life again."

"You got it big guy." She spun the bottle, and this time it landed on Lucy. "Truth or dare?"

"Well," Lucy mumbled, "I'm not about to be the first person tonight to say truth, so dare."

"Steal a piece of Erza's cake." Several people gasped at the bold statement, as the red haired demon of Fairy Tail wasn't playing with them.

"If I die, my books go to Levy, and my food goes to Natsu," Lucy said as she stood.

"Luce," Natsu said seriously, "no one's going to blame you if you take the shot and back out."

The celestial mage gave him an odd look, "Nope, I'm Fairy Tail mage now. No guts no glory." Lucy signaled to the older mages to move out of the way as she ran towards Erza. She tapped the redhead's left shoulder as she stepped to the right side and Erza turned. She bit the cake on the fork and took off for the back exit.

It took a full five seconds for Erza to realize what had happened and begin the chase.

"Should we go help her?" Gray asked, but he was soon drowned out by the laughter of the three dragon slayers. "What happened."

"She's fine," Natsu said with a smirk. "If fact, I think she just managed to get herself a girlfriend."

They stared at the pinkette, but it was Gajeel who answered the question, "Erza decided she was going to take the piece of cake back and has her pinned to the guild's wall." There were several wolf whistles and a few laughs, but it wasn't long until they resumed the game.

Gajeel was next, and he landed on Natsu. "I know you're going to say dare, so swap clothing with one of the girls."

Natsu glared at him, "So this is probably going to sound a bit rude, but which one of you wears a small." Everyone busted out laughing.

"You do _not_ wear a small," Lisanna said.

"I do, actually," Natsu mumbled back. "I need large bottoms though."

"The sizes are different Natsu," she continued.

"Yeah, I know. I have to buy pants from the women's section, because if I don't they'll rip along my ass the second I bend down. I wasn't going to outright say what size I needed 'cause I know a lot of you a needlessly self conscious about that shit."

"Are you telling us that the pants you're wearing right now came from the women's section?" Gray asked.

"That's _exactly_ what I just said. Open your fucking ears," Natsu told him. He walked over to Lisanna and grabbed her arm. "I should hopefully fit in yours."

* * *

Ten minutes later and Lisanna was sitting at the table in Natsu's everyday outfit. It was surprisingly tight in some areas, but she could see why he wore it.

Natsu walked out a few minutes later, and jaws dropped. Lisanna had worn a crop top and a pair of short jean shorts that day, and Natsu was _owning_ them. The outfit, however, wasn't the thing drawing their attention. Lisanna, who had planned to go clubbing with her sister and Cana later that night, had worn a pair of heeled thigh high boots.

"Those are _seven inch stilettos,"_ Mira shouted, "You're going to break your neck!"

Natsu laughed as he then began _running_ back to the table. "You worry too much!"

Mira looked at him in shock. "I have nearly broken my neck in shorter, thicker heels than that. How the hell did you not just _die_?"

"Reasons," he responded cheerfully.

"What reasons," Mira demanded, and the rest of the table seemed just as intrigued.

"Reason," the pinkette insisted, "Let's get back to-"

Gajeel was quick to interrupt him, "He doesn't want to admit that all of his shoes have hidden heels on them, because he's bar-" Gajeel was rammed into the floor as a plate smashed into his face.

"How about we get back to playing?" The pinkette shouted, but it wasn't loud enough to drown out Gajeel's voice.

"He's barely five two and doesn't want to admit it!" The iron slayer's guffaws echoed throughout the guild, and everyone gaped at the pinkette.

"Go fuck yourself on a cactus."

"Take them off, pretty boy," Cana ordered. And Natsu sat down to remove them. They made Gray stand up beside him, and the entire guild was soon lost to laughter. "You're so _tiny_. Oh my gods."

" _All_ of you can go fuck yourself on a cactus."

* * *

Eventually they all calmed down, and they played for a while longer. Although, the only interesting things they learned for a bit was that all slayers ended up being gay, and that everclear really did work on slayers. Gajeel had mixed it with a ton of sugar and kool-aid, but by then the rest of them were too drunk to notice a difference in the slayers.

At some point Natsu had picked a hoodie off the ground and claimed it as his own. It was much too large for him, hitting his knees when he didn't have his legs tucked in it.

The bottle landed on Gray, but Laxus had to throw his shoe at the ice mage to get his attention. The shoe missed, but it served its purpose, "hmm?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Since your so busy staring at 'im, smack Natsu's ass." The group burst into drunken giggles, and Natsu leaned across the table. "You're strangely compliant," Laxus mumbled.

"No, I'm just tipsy and gay," he mumbled. The resounding smack that echoed through the guild was enough to silence those who were still there, but the small squeak that left Natsu's mouth held it for longer. "I think- I think I'm gonna go home now. Night guys."

He stood up and began walking away, Gray staring at him as he went. Laxus and Gajeel were quick to shove him to the door, "You and I both know he wants you to follow him, lover boy." Gajeel murmured as he shoved the ice mage out the door. "I swear if they still don't get together after this, I'm jumping off a cliff."

* * *

It only took a few minutes for Gray to catch up with Natsu, and the slayer didn't seem all that bothered to be followed. "Hey."

"I have a truth for you," Gray mumbled.

Natsu giggled. "I like dares better."

"Then I dare you to answer my truth."

"Okay, Gray."

The words "Top or bottom?" escaped his mouth before his nonexistent filter could stop it, and Natsu turned to him so fast that he forgot to look where he was going. In the span of a few seconds, Natsu had run face first into a pole and knocked them both to the ground in the process.

"Um. Um." It took the pinkette a moment to get a hold of their words, "bottom? But- but I don't- I want cuddles. Can we do cuddles?"

"Do-" Gray's eyes watered a bit, but no matter how drunk he was, he wasn't going to cry in front of Natsu. "Do you not-"

"I do," Natsu said quickly. "I do, but-but alcohol. I want cuddles."

"Okay."

When Natsu woke up surrounded by warmth and Gray's scent, a smile stretched across his face. "Maybe being small isn't such a bad thing."

* * *

 **THIS IS LATE AND RUSHED AND NOT AS GOOD AS I WANTED IT TO BE. I AM SO SORRY.**

 **I do plan on editing everything proberly after this week though, so at least there's that.**

 **Please don't kill me.**

 **As always:**

 **Constructive criticism is always welcome,** **and if you find a typo, don't hesitate to point it out!**

 **Reviews/comments are my 90% motivation.**

 **Love you guys,**

 **-Jinx**


	7. SUN

phe·nom·e·non

noun

a fact or situation that is observed to exist or happen, especially one whose cause or explanation is in question.

Phenomenons were common on Earthland, as most magic did not have a proper explanation. The unexplainable happened all the time, and in some cases, no one questioned it. In other cases, it went questioned for years at a time.

In one particular instance, it was three years. Three very long, very hard years for two, and three very sad years for the rest.

* * *

Fairy Tail was known for their penchant of attracting trouble and odd situations.

One of their members was transported to another world, and the rest had believed them to be dead.

Frequent etherious attacks, including, but not limited to, Lullaby, Deliora, and all of Tataros.

Attacks by dark guilds.

Being trapped on a island for seven years.

In short, no one was ever surprised to hear that whatever new, insane phenomenon had taken place had happened to Fairy Tail.

That fact didn't make it any less horrifying.

* * *

When Natsu and Gray had once _again_ destroyed a significant portion of a town while on a mission, Makarov decided he'd had enough.

"Both of you are going to transport this box to Blue Pegasus for me." The duo looked at Makarov as if he'd grown a second head. The box was empty besides a small slip of paper. "You are _not_ going to take the train, and if anything, and I mean _anything,_ gets destroyed on your way there, you will not go on a single mission for the next three months. Do I make myself clear?" Several of their guildmates burst into raucous laughter at the predicament the two rivals had gotten into.

"Yes, Master," they said in unison.

It wasn't even an hour before they had left through the woods, and it would not be a day before they were far out of Fairy Tail's reach.

* * *

It had been a week when Makarov had finally decided to call Master Bob.

"Maki, they never showed up," his best friend told him, "I can have some of my mages look around the area if you'd like?"

"I would appreciate that." Within minutes, every mage at Fairy Tail had spread out to find their most destructive mages.

There were jokes of how they probably got into another contest with one another, or how Erza was going to murder them when she found them.

Fairy Tail had always been a jovial place, but not one of them could crack so much of a smile when they were led to a clearing by their dragon slayers.

The wooden box lie in splinters, and the note had been too thoroughly covered in dirt to read. All of the trees in the area were cracked and splintered as if a single force had decided to rip away half of their trunks and roots. The found Gray's pendant, the last remainder of his blood family, in pieces, and Natsu's precious scarf had been torn to _shreds_.

And the worst part of it all?

There scents stopped in one spot, just above a few droplets of dried blood.

* * *

Gray was panicking. Everything had been fine fifteen minutes ago. Everything had been _fine_ , and then there was a shrill sound behind them and their feet left the ground. His pendant had caught on a branch a busted into pieces as he flew backwards too fast to realize what was happening. Natsu's grip on his wrist had stopped him with enough force to nearly dislocate his shoulder. They were both still in the air, only grounded by the tree branch Natsu had wrapped his scarf around.

He had watched with fascinated horror as the trees began to uproot themself with the force of the odd, swirling gateway that had opened behind them. The force had finally snapped an entire chunk of a tree loose, and Gray was forced to watch as rammed Natsu directly in the head.

The moment the dragon slayer had fallen unconscious, they'd been ripped back into the unknown.

The gravitational pull of the portal as they'd gone through made his head spin and caused his vision to darken in spots, but he never let go of Natsu's wrist.

At least, not until they'd hit the ground. The force with which they'd been ejected on the other side had caused the pinkette to skid at least fifty feet, whereas Gray slammed back first into a tree.

* * *

All of Fiore was horrified to learn of the the disappearance of two well known mages, and even more so when they were told there were no leads.

Just like the Tenrou incident, it would not be long before Fiore's people forgot about Fairy Tail's famous rivals, but just like the Tenrou incident, Natsu and Gray's family would never stop looking for them.

* * *

The things they had noticed first about the desolate land they had ended up on, was that it never seemed to go above forty was alway cold, and the sun never seemed to make an appearance through the ashen clouds that never rained. There was no distinction between day and night; it was always just light enough to see, but too dark to be comfortable.

The landscape was completely different to anything there were used to, and everything seemed to have a grey tint to it. The exception, of course, were the few people they'd come across.

They were full of color, and unfortunately not in a good way. Every person they'd come across tried to raid them for the supplies they didn't have nor need. There were plenty of lakes and rivers with fish, and Natsu's ability to sniff out what was and wasn't poisonous left them with all sorts of fruits and berries.

Their true advantage however, was that they could access their magic.

Where ever they traveled to, Gray would build an ice house, and when the left the area, Natsu would melt it down.

The plan had been to find out about this world and to see if anyone knew how they could get home, but not one person had any interest in helping anyone.

They learned that when they watched a _child_ slit open the throat of a sleeping adult for a box containing who knows what.

While they had yet to see anyone else use _any_ form of magic, they refused to leave the others sight anymore.

In a world without the sun, that had become each other's personal patch of sunlight.

* * *

A year had passed, and just as predicted, the people began to forget. The guilds, however, did not. Not one mage in all of Fiore had forgotten the duo or the things they had done for not only the country, but the entire world.

Princess Hisui herself had begun to call in favors outside of Fiore. Mages from around the world had received help from Fairy Tail in the past, and many had gotten it from Natsu and Gray themselves.

It didn't take long for other incidents to start being linked together.

* * *

It was difficult keeping track of time in a world where the sun was never seen above the horizon. It was honestly a miracle any plants had survived, unless of course, they relied on something other than photosynthesis.

It was honestly better not to wonder. "Hey Na-" Gray's words died in his throat as he turned to face the dragon slayer. Even here, Natsu was never one to stay still. He followed his gaze to a spot beneath an old, crumbling bridge, and his ice could never be as cold as what he felt in that moment. A toddler stared back at them with a haunted look in her sunken navy eyes, and Gray recognized it. It was the same look he saw in the mirror after his parents deaths.

The look of someone who had seen looked death in the eyes and wondered, " _Why haven't you killed me yet?_ "

Natsu moved forwards carefully, and the girl seemed to beg him to end it. She was nothing but cracked, bleeding skin and awkwardly twisted bones, and the torn canvas bag she wore for a dress did nothing to stop her shivering. Natsu brushed the clumps of dirt from her face and swept the filthy hair from out of her eyes. "I'm going to pick you up now, okay?" Natsu had continued to run his hands through the girls hair even as she shook her head no. "Why not?" He asked just as gently as before, and the girl mouthed a single word, probably too weak to actually use her voice.

" _Cursed._ "

The pinkette only smiled at her, "Well, in a way, we are too." He waited a moment for the words to register before continuing, "Besides, we're strong enough to handle whatever your curse throws at us." He scooped the girl up as smoothly as possible as he walked the few steps back to Gray. "This is Gray, he's a tad socially awkward. And I'm Natsu." In the deepest parts of her long dead eyes, a small spark seemed to flicker into existence, and a single tear dripped down cheek. "We're going to take care of you, so you keep fighting, okay?"

* * *

By the time a year and a half had passed, several similar missing people cases had been reopened under the similarities. There were very few incidents that seemed to be exactly the same, but they did occur, and oddly enough, they seemed to follow a pattern.

Levy looked up at Freed and Lucy from her place on the guild's library, and a hopeful smile crossed her face. "I need one of you to go to the magic library and find as many records of missing people as you can. I think- I think there may be a pattern." Lucy was already sprinting for the door, and Freed had come to look at what she'd found.

" _Hang on a little longer, guys. We're coming._ "

* * *

The girl had become much more comfortable around them, and she had healed enough to move around on her own. She still didn't speak much, but neither one of them was going to force her.

They hadn't moved since then either, both of them reigning in their magic to avoid scaring her.

They had managed to find better fabrics at one point, and Natsu had made her a couple outfits. "You know, Little One, I can't keep calling you that." Natsu mumbled to her one day.

Gray was watching him braid her soft, strawberry-blonde hair with his deft fingers, so she made eye contact with him instead of Natsu. "Why not?" Her voice never seemed to raise above a whisper, but the two of them didn't mind. They made enough noise for the entire planet, anyways.

"Because you need an actual name," Gray told her. "Little One is a nickname. Did you have one before, or do you want a new one?" It had taken her longer to warm up to the ice mage, but once she did, she became just as clingy to him as she was with Natsu.

"When we were with other people, my parents called me Iera, but that was before they stopped moving," she said quieter than normal. Natsu wrapped his arms around the tiny three year old as tightly as he could without crushing her. "They also called me useless a lot. Is one of those a name?" Gray ended up joining them.

* * *

Eventually she had decided to keep the name Iera, and the two of them had begun telling her stories about Fairy Tail, and how everyone would love her.

"If you could go back, the would you leave me here?" She asked quietly. She had taken to laying in between them so that she could have contact with them both.

The two mages glanced at one another before getting closer to her, " _When_ we find a way to get back," Natsu told her, "we're bringing you with us."

"Then you get to meet everyone in person," Gray finished.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

Levy had been wrong. There was no pattern in the times that the anomalies happened, but there was a connection between the how.

" _Maybe we can artificially create the conditions?_ "

* * *

Natsu awoke to the sound of footsteps, he immediately shook Gray and Iera awake. "Wha-"

"Several sets of footsteps heading in out direction. They're about a mile out." The ice mage shook the sleep from his mind and went to find the shirt he'd somehow lost.

When Iera didn't move from he spot, Natsu scooped her up into his arms, "What's wrong?"

She burst into tears as she wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck, and Natsu began running his hands through her hair. Gray bent down enough to be face height with her and brushed away some of the tears. "We can't help if you don't tell us what's wrong."

"They-they found me…" Gray wrapped his arms around both of them and kissed Iera on the forehead. "They'll hurt you. I don't- I don't."

"Iera," Natsu said seriously, "Do you remember what we said? What we promised?" He felt her nod, so he continued, "Then trust us. They won't take you."

"You're a smart kid, Iera," Gray mumbled, "so I know you think that Fairy Tail is just a story, right?" She opened her mouth to apologize, but Gray placed his hand over her mouth softly, "It's okay. We understand, but we need you to understand that everything we told you is true."

Gray removed his hand, and her little jaw stayed open.

* * *

"Well I'll be damned," a rugged looking man shouted as he stared at the sight before him. "There really is a house made of ice out here, and look at the weirdos who live there. A shirtless guy, a pink haired fag, and the cursed child."

The group of people behind him began laughing darkly, and Natsu stepped forwards with Iera in his arms. "You have two options!" He called out. "You can leave willingly, or you can be forced away. Know now that if I have to kill you to protect this kid, then I will." The dragon slayer's voice dropped into a growl, and several people became visibly uncomfortable.

"You'd kill an innocent person to protect the very thing that's damning this world? Your morals are messed up, man." He took a drag from a cigarette as he continued to observe them.

"You'd blame an innocent child for your world's destruction the try to kill them just to let some anger out? Your morals are fucked up, man." Natsu repeated sarcastically. The cigarette snap in half as the man crushed it. "Leave, or else."

"She ain't even your kid, and you're going that far for the monster. You'd doom a whole race for that freak!" He shouted. Those behind him were shifting their ranks.

" _They're going to try and surround us. Ametures._ "

"Listen up fuckers," Gray shouted, and he vaguely hear Natsu tell Iera not to repeat that word, "We may not have made her, but she's our kid now. So, unless you want to fight an angry demon and a pissed off dragon, I suggest you leave."

When they didn't back away, Natsu sat Iera down of the ground, "Thank the gods. I've been itching for a fight."

That was the only warning any of them got before they were surrounded in flames or neck deep in ice. It only took a few seconds for them all to be out of commision.

"Are you alright, Little One?" She stumbled to her feet and reached out to touch the scales that had formed across Natsu's arms. She looked up at him and he smiled encouragingly.

"They're real."

Gray wasn't even worried about what her reaction to him would be; seeing the complete awe on her face was worth any millisecond of fear that could be quelled.

* * *

After two and a half years, not a single one of their experiments had worked, and the only things anyone heard from the library were the sounds of chairs hitting the wall.

"WHY. WON'T. ANY. OF. THIS. SHIT. WORK. ARRRAH!" Levy brought the chair down from over her head, but it never made contact with the ground.

Freed was holding the chair by the back legs, and he eventually wrenched it from her grasp. "I want them back back too," he said softly, "but this isn't going to help. We need to consider _anything_ we haven't done yet as an option."

The bluenette sank to her knees in the spot she was standing. "What haven't we done, Freed? What haven't we tried?"

* * *

Since the news of "The Dragon and The Demon" had spread, not one person bothered them. They had headed back the the place where they'd started anyways, as it was the place farthest from everyone else.

" _Better safe than sorry._ "

Iera had almost become a new person. She was happy and talkative and energetic now that the curse was broken.

At this point, they had figured that their chance at going home may not exist anymore, but it would be okay.

They had each other, and that was something.

* * *

Three years later, and there was only one last idea: try opening a multidimensional gateway in the exact same place.

Everyone was left gaping at the empty air where the gate should be, and several began to walk away in defeat.

A shrill noise pierced the air, and they were suddenly being blown away from the odd, swirling gate.

* * *

A familiar feeling seemed to overcome Natsu's senses as they sat in the world's newly returned sun and drew in the sandy ground, and he made eye contact with Gray.

"NaNa? Gray?" Iera asked, "Why does it feel like I weigh less?"

Gray scooped her up in his arms, and she burst into giggles. "Gray!"

"Hang on tight, kiddo," he muttered, and she latched on just as he felt himself fly back the same way he did years ago.

And the same as the first time, he smashed right into a tree, vision going black.

* * *

The news of the two's return spread like wildfire, but no one had breathed a word about the little girl that had come with them.

They'd been taken to Fairy Tail's infirmary to be checked by Polorushka and Wendy as soon as they could.

The little girl was the first to wake up. She looked around in fear until she spotted Erza at the end of the bed. The redhead seemed to catch her attention. She crawled to the end of the bed and touched the guild mark on the shoulder. "Um… are you Erza?" She nodded, and the little girl smiled and started jumping on the bed. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!"

"Um… you knew what?" Erza asked carefully.

"They told me if they went back then they'd bring me with them and they did and you're one of the people they told me about and I ge to meet everyone they talked about and I _knew who you were_." She got as close to Erza's face as possible without touching her. "Can I meet everyone?" She asked, voice filled with awe and wonder.

"If that's what you want," Erza told her.

"YAY!" Before anyone could say otherwise, she had spinted to and out the door.

* * *

The guild's infirmary was empty when Gray and Natsu awoke, and they made eye contact almost instantly. "We're really home, aren't we?" Gray asked, and Natsu stumbled over to Gray's bed.

He wrapped his arms around the ice mage and buried his head in his shoulder. "We really are."

Gray kissed his forehead softly, "So what do they think about the literal sunshine child?"

Natsu pecked his cheek, "They love her already," Natsu snickered. "This is going to be one long ass story to tell."

"I vote we tell them when I don't feel like I got hit by a bus."

"Too late for that. She's coming up the stairs."

Gray groaned. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **I know there are things that don't make sense about this, however, that is because this is basically the most detailed summary of a multichapter fanfiction (that I plan to write eventually) that I could write without giving everything away. I hope you enjoyed!**

 **As always:**

 **Constructive criticism is always welcome,** **and if you find a typo, don't hesitate to point it out!**

 **Reviews/comments are my 90% motivation.**

 **Love you guys,**

 **-Jinx**


End file.
